Secret Scenes
by Wotcher-Tonks
Summary: 50 random pairings for the 50 art of words challenge on HPFC. Currently- Edward/Alice- "nothing is set in concrete"
1. Bella&Jasper:Darkness

**A/N this is 50 random pairing drabbles for the 50 art of words challenge on HPFC.**

* * *

Secret Scenes

Bella/Jasper _(Prompt 28-Darkness )_

When it's dark, so dark that she wouldn't be able to see her hand in front of her face but for the paltry moonlight filtering through her blinds, when no one can hear her thoughts, sense her emotions or see her future, and he is off hunting...It is then when she allows herself to think of Jasper, and she falls asleep, her mind allowing her this dream...

She's in the lovely meadow, the one Edward showed her. The sun is shining, and the rarity of the event does not escape her. Edward comes toward her, skin scintillating in the sunlight, and he gets closer and it's not Edward, its Jasper, dark eyes fierce and alive but calm and this purest sense of joy washes over her, and it's not all due to his gift, it's due to he himself, his presence...

And then the cold grey light of morning trickles in, and the spell is broken.


	2. Leah&Angela:Ash

Leah/Angela _(prompt 31. ash )_

When Leah meets Angela, she's shattered. Absolutely shattered.

She's walking in a daze, because if she lifts her mind out of the numbing fog, she will feel.

She's sitting on the beach hugging her knees to her chest staring out at those jagged cliffs.

Angela came. She sits next to Leah.

Leah isn't crying, (not yet), but Angela says, "Are you alright?" and Leah wants to scream that she's not, she's obviously not, but screaming would take too much energy, so she just shakes her head.

Angela puts her arm around her.

She's warm, but it reminds Leah too much of how she feels deep down,(where's she's pushed the pain away, stuffed a sock in its gaping mouth, tied it up and locked it in a closet with nothing to feed on but her fears and insecurites.)

The ashes where Sam has set fire to their future are still glowing slightly, but they are growing cold, leaving Leah feeling as though she might blow away in the wind but for Angela's arm holding her in place.

After an eternity, (but not long enough), Angela withdraws her arm, and the cold sea breeze envelops Leah once more.

Angela stretches out her hand. "I'm Angela," she says gently.

Leah took it mechanically. "I'm Leah."

And their eyes locked, and suddenly something clicked into place, and that same something in Leah knows that Angela will help her sweep up the ashes of her former life and prepare for one anew.


	3. Edward&Kate:Blank

**a/n yes, I am working on Not Sure Yet, I promise.**

Edward/Kate _(prompt 18. blank)_

She spends a lot of time avoiding him...Hunting, she says, but when she returns her eyes are just as dark as before.

Edward sees this, but pretends not to notice. He thinks wryly about how everyone deserves a bit of privacy. Too bad he can't practice what he preaches-and his mind seeks hers out, yearning to flip to the end of her book of thoughts, to see what happens.

But her pages are blank. Not blank, necessarily, but Edward is reminded of an article he read once, about how Dickens was paid by the word, and how his luxuriant writing style reflects that. Her thoughts are padded, almost, and nonsensical. As Alice will sing songs and translate alphabets, Kate will think of poetry.

_I wandered lonely as a cloud..._

_listen, there's a hell of a universe next door, let's go..._

_I am half-sick of shadows..._

Edward's sick of these shadows, these veiled nuances, and so he waits until, one day, her thoughts are unguarded.

He wishes he could tear the page out, but her thoughts are her own, no matter how much they involve him, and so he pretends he never saw.

The book sits on the shelf, gathering dust. He spends a lot of time avoiding her.


	4. Leah&Quil:Burning

(_Leah/Quil)- burning_

* * *

She flicks the lighter and lights up, the flame illuminating her face for a second before resting upon the end of her cigarette. She doesn't really like smoking (in fact, she never has) but since she's too chicken to kill herself outright, she figures this will hasten the end.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke," a reproachful voice comes from the darkness. Leah almost jumps, but collects herself and quickly says, "And I wish people wouldn't sneak up on me, but we can't all get what we want."

"Old Quil says, 'wish in one hand, shit in the other, and see which one fills up first.'"

Leah snorts and says lightly, "Very true."

Quil moves into the faint light her cigarette is giving off. Quick as a flash, (quicker, she thinks) , he pulls the cigarette from her lips and grinds it under his heel. Leah starts to protest, but something in his eyes stops her. "Thanks," she says, trying to be sarcastic, but instead is sincere, and Quil says nothing, just reaches his hand out as if to pat her on the shoulder (but then his mouth curves up a little on the left, and she knows he's remembering: Leah Clearwater does not like to be touched.)

So he puts his hand down, nods as he would to a male friend, and disappears into the woods.

She feels strange. Something has changed with them, a gentle upsetting of this careful balance they have maintained as friends of Jacob.

As if in a dream, (a really weird dream) , she takes the remaining cigarettes out of the pack and grinds them under her heel. Then she too disappears into the woods.


	5. Leah&Mike:Vase

(_Leah/Mike)- vase_

_a/n- yes, I know, it's yet another Leah pairing...:D but have no fear, it's Edward/Alice next with the prompt of concrete..._

* * *

On a chilly November day, Sam Uley imprited on Emily Young, Leah's cousin. On that same day, Leah hurled her mother's favorite vase (a stained glass beauty that was very expensive and was complimented on by almost every visitor to their home) at the wall. She had always been strong, in a wiry sort of way, and as Leah watched the vase shatter, lovely fragments strewn across the floor in a million pieces, she felt a tiny bit better.

On a warm June day, Jacob Black imprinted on Renesmee Cullen, everybody's favorite half-vampire. On that same day, Leah threw her mother's vase at the wall, but this time it was just a cheap replacement her mother had bought at the supermarket. It bounced off the wall, leaving a dent in the wall and making a loud _thunk! _as it hit the ground. Leah picked it up and threw it again, but it was a half-hearted gesture.

On a breezy March day, Leah was reaching for the price tag of a pitcher (the old one had been used for Renesmee's blood storage) when she was nearly knocked over.

"I'm so sorry," a man apologized. "I was just reaching for this-Mom's birthday and all."

Leah looked at him and felt some distant nuts and bolts clicking into place in her chest.

"It's okay," she said, and somehow in the midst of this upheaval going on inside, she was able to see what he was holding. It was a vase.

"I'm Mike Newton," he said.

"I'm Leah Clearwater."

No, the irony did not escape her.


	6. Edward&Alice:Concrete

A/N- damn. I had this written, and then I accidentally hit backspace and since I was writing it in the document manager, I lost it. so I rewrote it immediately, and this is almost exactly the same. *headdesk*

* * *

_Edward/Alice_- concrete

They're playing chess- yes, it's futile, but it's a way to fill those empty twilight hours. Her eyes go blank and her hand jerks and she's gone, seeing something that only Edward can.

In the meadow, Edward and a girl (she's so beautiful that it almost hurts to look at her) are laying in the grass. Their skin is sparkling, and they're looking into each other's eyes with such utter devotion that Alice's throat is blocked and her eyes well up with stinging tears that will never fall. The girl has a ring on her shimmering finger, and she and Edward periodically glance down at it and smile at each other.

Hurriedly, Alice covers the vision with a fake one predicting a sudden downturn in the stock market. All Jasper feels is frustration and all Edward sees is DOW tanking.

Coming out of the vision, she takes a few deep unnecessary breaths and puts a brave face on. It's not fair to keep hurting Jasper like this anyways. And, she repeats to herself in her mind, so quietly that Edward can't hear it...

Nothing is set in concrete. Nothing is set in concrete. Nothing is set in concrete.

"Ugh," she says, giving a tinkling laugh. "Better sell 'em quick."


End file.
